Rockets around the Christmas tree
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Short oneshot. It's Christmas Eve. James is busy baking cookies, Jessie is worried and lost in thoughts. Will he be able to cheer her up? Rocketshipping.


**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

Rockets around the Christmas tree

James placed the griddle on the worktop. He was covered in white flour. The lavender-haired man and Meowth had been baking cookies for some time now. The cat Pokémon was busy rolling pastry, while James was glazing the cooled off muffins. It turned out to be much fun being creative in a harmless and safe manner for a change.

Christmas was coming, it was the time of the year during which Jessie became thoughtful and secluded. She was sitting on the tatty brown couch, staring into space. James noticed her discomfort, snatched some vanilla crescents and sat down next to her.

„Would you like to taste my new creation? They're filled with hazelnut cream and garnished with a single pistachio", he unfolded the napkin and held the biscuits under Jessie's nose. They smelled incredibly delicious, sweet, but with a pinch of salt. She took one of the pastries and bit into it. The cream was fine and melted in her mouth.

„What do you say?" James asked. He was fishing for compliments. His culinary skills were a bit of all right. James remembered baking bread rolls and cutting out biscuits with his servants when he was little. He took great relish in running around the kitchen and daubing the swampers. He had to admit that he hadn't been easy to handle, a rascal with a mischievous grin on his face.

„They're good", Jessie replied. She found it hard to liven up. Even though she had James and Meowth, there was someone missing in her life. James knew what was going on and approached her. He laid an arm around her shoulder, Jessie was taken by surprise. He hadn't made a pass at her for months. He used to be cautious and careful, but right now she was pleased about his proximity. It made her feel safe, she could rely on her best friend.

„Do you miss her?", he wondered, while stroking her arm. Jessie nodded. She could entrust everything to James, he would always listen to her. Sometimes, they argued and now and then she was ready to launch him into outer space, but then there were days during which she valued this intimacy they shared.

„You know, James. You were able to celebrate Christmas with your parents. You were able to experience the feeling of security. You received gifts in abundance, you enjoyed a lavish feast, you sang Christmas carols and you never felt left behind", she said with a sorrowful undertone.

„I, on the other hand, knew nothing but severity and disappointment. Every time around Christmas Eve, people would come and adopt one of the kids from the orphanage, but no one was ready to put me up, care for me and facilitate my life. I spent many holidays on my own, locked up in my chamber, having nothing but my doll to keep company. The food was beneath contempt. A slice of bread and some greasy butter, an apple and maybe, haphazardly, a dry cookie", she told him.

James knew how much Jessie suffered and, as always, he wanted to cheer her up, make her feel better and embellish her miserable life. He smiled at her and made her stand up.

„Come' on, Jess. Let's dance", he said. He wasn't a highly gifted dancer and to be honest he wouldn't count it to his favourite things to do, but he knew that Jessie enjoyed the times they hit the floor. Meowth turned on the radio. He searched for the channel that played catchy Christmas songs without interruption. James took his friend by the hand and let her make a turn. They were swinging and swaying their upper bodies in the direction they were moving. Jessie attempted at a smile. James took over the lead. They danced around the Christmas tree, decorated with countless tiny silver and golden glitter balls. There were figurines of their Pokémon Pumpkaboo and Inkay hanging from the branches. It wasn't the first time James tried anything to grant her an unforgettable Christmas.

Jessie began to forget about her concerns. James had put much effort in the preparation of a successful Christmas Eve and she didn't want to ruin it. After the song had faded out, he hugged her. He wanted to be her family and make her attain happiness.

„Diner takes some more minutes to get ready. There is going to be a filled turkey, mashed potatoes, Ceasar salad, cranberry sauce, homemade fruit flans, mascarpone cream, orangeade and delightful cheese nibbles as appetizer", James tried to make Jessie tasty to the culinary feast, conceived by himself.

„I think it's a good opportunity to unwrap your gift", he suggested.  
„Isn't it a little bit too early? Normally, we wait until we finished eating", Jessie said.

James grasped a badly packed box from under the tree and handed it over to his friend.  
It was wrapped in ruby fancy paper and had some holes in it. Meowth observed his team mates from the kitchen sink. James waved at him.

„Meowth, join us! There's also a present for you", James shouted. The cat Pokémon jumped down on the floor and walked over to the Christmas tree. Jessie viewed the box from all angles. She tried to figure out its content. Was it a necklace? An evening gown?

„Why don't you open it?", James smiled embarrassedly. He hoped that he had met her taste. Jessie unwrapped the gift and took out a frame with a picture in it.

„What is this?", she wondered.

„Don't you recognize yourself?", James asked. „It's a snapshot. It shows you during your most successful showcase-performance, right when your virtual keyhole got filled the most", her friend explained.

„Jessie, this picture shall always remind you of how talented you are. I think you have what it takes to become the new Kalos Queen! Don't put your dreams on hold. I know, we don't have the possibilities to buy you new dresses for every performance, we can't spend money on staggering hairstyles, everything's limited, but Meowth and I will try our best at cheering you and supporting you, we promise", he chuckled. Jessie was moved to tears.

„Thank you", she whispered before she wrapped her mates in a warm embrace.

„Here, take it", Jessie presented James a small wooden chest.

James loosened the straps and opened the lock. He was looking at ten bottle caps.  
Each of them was of a different color. Jessie blushed.

„Did I make a good choice?", she wondered. James had tears in his eyes.  
„They're wonderful", he raved. „And they're special", Jessie added.  
„They're from ten foreign countries, each of them was carefully chosen. I had to shut the seller up, he didn't want to hand the chest over to me, but I managed it to persuade him that it is for a good cause", she was proud of her achievement.

James gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. Jessie didn't expect this reaction. She knew that he would be flabbergasted, but a kiss? That was unusual, especially since she was aware of his fear of commitment and how scared he was to show his feelings towards another human being. They remained silent for a moment until Meowth brought them back to reality.

„What about me?", he asked. James and Jessie looked at each other. There was a ball of wool lying on the floor. It had glittering threads in it and was custom-built.

„Have fun", Jessie threw the ball of wool direction Meowth. The cat Pokémon sprang at it and was friskily rolling around while purring contently.

James had another surprise for Jessie. He helped her up and walked her right under the mistletoe. The lavender-haired man had been waiting so long for this opportunity. The mood was ideal, romantic and sensual. He put his arms around Jessie's waist, but she looked at him glumly.

„What's wrong, Jessie?" he wanted to know. Was he going too far? He didn't want to repress his feelings any longer. It was time to confess that he liked Jessie more than a friend and if not now, when?

„What are you up to, James?", she asked, visibly unsettled.

„Jessie, I would like to kiss you. I've been toying with the idea of doing so for a long time. There is more between us than just an amicable relationship, don't you think?", he said.

Jessie backtracked. „Please, don't do it, James. I don't want to get hurt. If I let you kiss me right now, I'm sure you will leave me in the lurch in the near future", her voice trembled. She spoke from experience.

James lifted her chin. „Jessie, have I ever left you in the lurch?", he asked.  
Jessie shook her head.

„I've always been there for you. Every time you felt sad or devastated I tried to cheer you up. Every time you felt sick I tried to cocker you, every time you felt upset and angry I tried to calm you down. I made you a promise, remember? I promised you to never abandon you and I never joke about my plights. Jessie, you mean so much to me and I think we're ready to take this friendship to the next level. I'm loyal and espousing, I will treat you like a real woman I will try to never disappoint you. Can you trust me?", he wondered.

Jessie stared into his emerald-green eyes. He was right about everything he just said. James was a true friend and fellow companion. She tried to recall past events, he had never given up his team, he had never given up Jessie. He was so afraid of relationships, but still, he would be content to become her boyfriend which was a huge step for James. She was his choice and, let's face it, she was the main prize. He was the only one who bore with her, he could stand her occasional bursts of rage, reoriented to her whims and hardly ever complained about her manners.

„Just do it!", Meowth butted in on their akward silence. Jessie glared at him. She turned to James who was still waiting for her to make the next step.

„I put too much pressure on you, I'm sorry, Jess", James said disappointedly. He let her go. „I should have known, you got hurt so many times in the past, what a stupid thought", he said. James faced away, Jessie felt bad. She wasn't sure about her feelings for James.  
He was charming and flattering, but could he be the right person for a romance?

There was only one way to find out. Jessie grasped his hand, pulling him towards her and gving him a kiss on the lips. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

Yes, it felt right for both of them. James wrapped his arms around her back, he placed another kiss on her front. Jessie smiled, but suddenly she smelled that something was burning.

„Oh no, the turkey", James stumbled into the kitchen, fell on the table, tearing down the table cloth and with it every single bowl and dish. What a mess!

„Everything's ruined!", he whimpered. James hid his face in his hands. Jessie kneeled down next to him. „Don't worry, it's okay. We have some canned food left", she encouraged him.

James wiped the tears away. „I wanted to give you the most unforgettable Christmas Eve", he complained.

„It is, James and by the way, from now on, you're going to carry my bag without opposition."


End file.
